Space Face Part 1
Space Face Part 1 is the 2nd episode of Endless Possible Shorts (also note that this is just a test not me Continue this beside part 2 but still) Script (A spaceship is crashing into Earth.) RH: Endless, get that engine working! Endless?! Culdee: He's down! RH: Damn it! Culdee: What are we going to do, Rh?! Rh: I don't know! Everyone: Aaaaaaaaaah! Culdee: Not the face! Ten Hours Earlier, the scene begins with Culdee who is walking around mowing the lawn with RH watching from a bench on the patio. Endless: (Hands RH coke in glass) He's doing something stupid again, isn't he? RH: Yup. Endless: (Takes a sip of water from the glass) We know what it is yet? RH: Nope, but I'm sure we're gonna find out. There is a zapping sound and Culdee is gone while the lawn mower keeps moving down the lawn. Another sound occurs and Endless is gone. His drink is left in the air and falls as RH watches it. RH looks up and sees a giant spaceship hovering over their house. RH: Yup. RH is transported into a container and falls in midair. Culdee rushes to the container, sticks his face up against the glass, and starts talking in a freaked out fashion. Culdee: RH, there are aliens that have abducted us and they're probably gonna eat us and I'm too pretty to die! Culdee gets zapped by a laser gun and drops to the floor. A silhouette of an Shy Guy is shown but the screen zooms out to show that Endless is the one who zapped Culdee . The Shy Guy puts out his hand and Endless Places the gun in it. Endless: Thank you. RH: (The glass is raised) All right, you alien scum! What do you want with us?! Commender Guy: Greetings pink skin. I am Commander Guy Welcome to my ship. Culdee: (Scared) Are you going to eat us? Commander Guy: What? No. (laugh) Come on, let me show you around. Commander Guy: This ship is the finest in your galaxy. RH: There are other ships in the galaxy? Commander Guy: Well last time I checked the Koopa Chasers of Nima were in this quadrant. Culdee: Those guys sound awesome! A few Koopas starts out accelerating very fast toward a sun while screaming. Koopa Chaser: YeeEAAAAH! Wait. burns into the sun Commander Guy: Yeah, not so much. A sliding door automatically opens letting the gang into the storage unit. Commander Guy: This is storage. Here we keep all of our superior technology. RH: (picks up a gun) What does this do? Commander Guy: That is a Normalizer. A shot from the gun accidentally hits Endless in the Mouth. He suddenly has a mouth. Endless: Cool. Culdee: (picks up a different gun) What about this? Commander Guy: Well, that's a Undo gun. Culdee hits Endless in the Mouth and burns his mouth. Endless: Lame...wait. AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! RH and Guy stare at Endless scream in pain. Commander Guy: Okay, let's go. Camera shifts to Culdee. Culdee Clone: (Pops out by Culdee) Hey handsome! Culdee Clone: (Pops out by Culdee) I love your hair! Culdee Clone: (Pops out by Culdee) Nice jacket! Culdee Clone : (Pops out by Culdee) I can tolerate your existence! Culdee: (Crying) They're so beautiful. Camera shifts to RH. He sees and grabs a marker and he draws a butterfly with it. The butterfly comes to life and then RH smiles with a grin. After a few strokes, RH draws a lady but makes a stink face when he sees that she is hideous. He then draws a pair of Groucho glasses. The camera shifts to Endless who is standing next to a mini School Building. RH: Wow Endless. I guess you like School all along. A container filled with gasoline appears next to Endless. RH: Oh. Endless. No. Endless grabs the container in his hands. RH: Endless. Don't do it. Endless pours gasoline on the School. RH: Endless. Don't you burn that tree down. Endless is holding a lighter. RH: Do not burn that School down! The School is burning right next to Endless. RH: Ahh, you did it. The camera moves to the back of the a Shy Guy who is standing next to a floating planet. RH and the group gather around. Culdee : What's that? Commander Guy: Home. Let's move on. The scene changes. Doors open into the Helm. Commander Guy: This is the helm. From here we can control everything on the ship. Watch! Commander Guy pushes a button. Computer: Gravity off. (RH, Endless and Culdee raise off the floor. Commander Guy pushes a button.) Computer: Gravity on. RH and Culdee are seen floating in mid-air and then fall, as the camera pans up to show Endless grunting as his body gets stuck in the ceiling like a huge magnet. RH: Hey what's this thing? Commander Guy: This is the vanity drive. It powers the entire ship. Endless falls Endless: What? Commander Guy: Let me explain. Our people are the most attractive race in the universe. We even found a way to convert our self-esteem into more energy. On a group-team mission to pick up space beer, our hyperdrive malfunctioned and sent us deep into space. We spent years trying to find our way home. Overtime we let ourselves go, and could no longer power the ship with our vanity and hide ourselves in masks. Ever since then we've been stuck in this galaxy searching for a being vain enough to get us home. RH and Culdee tear up. Endless: And how's that going? Commander Guy: Well, we thought we found them on Zogrephos 7, but they turned out to be the most complimentary species. Pink Complimentary Alien: This ship looks lovely! Blue Complimentary Alien: Wow, you look great today! Pink Complimentary Alien: I am so hungry! Blue Complimentary Alien: Did you cut your hair? RH: I still don't see what this has to do with us. Endless: I think I do. RH: What? Oh. Oh... To Be Continued (Mariofan internally Screaming) Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Stories by Endlesspossibilities 2006 Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Shy Guy Episodes Category:Commander Guy Episodes Category:Endless Possible Shorts